csofandomcom-20200223-history
AN-94
|gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 94% |recoil = 7% |magazine = 30 / 90 |fire = 2-round burst |ammotype = |rateoffire = 79% |weightloaded = 14% |reloadtime = 2.3 seconds |system = an94 |image = |ctpart = |designer = Izhmash |knockback = 13% |stun = 71% |source = Mileage Auction }}:For its Counter-Terrorist counterpart, see M16A4. The AN-94 ('''A'vtomat N'ikonova Model 19'94)'' (Производитель Nikon Модель 1994) is a game point 2-round burst assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online exclusive to the Terrorists. Overview :In Taiwan/Hong Kong region, this weapon becomes a default weapon in all player's inventories after the Free Update. In other regions, they only removed the level restriction. The AN-94 is a Russian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.45mm. It can be fired in 2-round burst only, making it has controllable recoil and easy to use. Despite of its lower rate of fire than other assault rifles, AN-94 is very deadly in both close to long range combats. Advantages *High accuracy in tap fire *Cheap price *Can be purchased with game points *Very short reload time *Fairly high damage *Low recoil *Free (Taiwan/Hong Kong region) Disadvantages *Purchasable only for the Terrorists *Low rate of fire *Heavy weight Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Spetsnaz. * : Seen holding by a SAS operative in a promotion poster. *Ha Ly: Seen in selection icon. Events *Japan: 22 December 2010. *Indonesia: 10 April 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 9 May 2012. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Tips *A 30 rounds AN-94 does around 840 damages to zombies. *This rifle is recommended to help the attack rather than to attack because there was a pause every time two bullets fired. Comparisons M16A4= ; Positive *Does higher damage (+1) *Higher accuracy (+1%) *Lower recoil (-1%) ; Neutral *Same buy cost ($2800) *Same weight (14% speed reduced) *Same clip size (30) *Different ammo type but costs the same ($60 for each mag) ; Negative *Lower rate of fire (-5%) *2-round burst only (-1) *Longer reload time (+0.4 seconds) |-| AK-47= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-12%) *Higher accuracy (+8%) *Cheaper ammo cost (-$20 for each mag) *Shorter reload time (-0.2 seconds) ; Neutral *Same clip size (30/90) *Purchasable only for the Terrorists ; Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Does lower damage (-3) *Lower rate of fire (-11%) *Heavier (+1%) Gallery an94 viewmodel.png|View model File:An94_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Sas_wan94.png|A SAS operatives with AN-94 File:Halychinaposter.png|Ha Ly with AN-94 An94.gif|Store preview 500px-Sas_with_an-94.jpg|South Korea poster am94cp.jpg|China poster File:When_us_meet_russia.JPG|Singapore/Malaysia poster Cs militia0015.jpg|In-game screenshot an94 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon AN.jpg|Obtained from Crafting Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Trivia *The AN-94 can be switched to full automatic if the user continues to pull the trigger. Once the rifle goes automatic, the rate of fire will decrease to 600 RPM. *If the AN-94 is firing in two-round burst mode, the rate of fire will increase to 1800 RPM instead of 600 RPM. *There is a "221" written on the weapon's receiver. *Unlike the real AN-94, the game version does not have its magazine tilted slightly to the right from the center of the magazine well. *Before the Free Update patch, this weapon used to have level restriction. The players must achieve the required level (depending on each region) or higher to purchase it. It is also one of the first weapons which has a level restriction, alongside M16A4. **For Taiwan/Hong Kong region, this weapon now becomes default after the Free Update. External links *AN-94 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.45mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Russian weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Izmash Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Level-restricted weapons Category:Army weapons Category:Weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Russian Category:High accuracy weapons